HEARTLESS
by Miss Miasma
Summary: One shot, RitsukaxSoubi. Enjoy.


I wrote this because I wanted a really good sex story of Soubi and Ritsuka. Not sure I succeeded... but this is mine.

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

It was three days. Soubi hadn't returned.

_"Ritsuka..."  
"Wait- Soubi!"  
"Ritsuka. I love you." _

Ritsuka dialed Soubi's number, leaning down over his bed, legs tangled in the sheets. The clock read past midnight, the world was crying, rain making patterns on the windows. The cell phone's face lit up Ritsuka's small outline. The chilling butterfly on the cell phone made Ritsuka feel less lonely in a strange way. He touched his finger to it.

The phone didn't ring. Soubi didn't pick up. And it had been three days.

"Soubi! How could you do this to me? How could you-" Ritsuka choked back tears, clenching himself tightly into a ball on his bed, hair disheveled and face pale. "I hate always thinking about you..." Ritsuka said weakly, snapping the phone shut and holding it loosely in his palm. "Soubi..."

He remembered the last words he said to Soubi.  
_"What an idiot."_ He had pushed Soubi away. He had been...

_heartless._

_**

* * *

**_

"Ritsuka." The window was open. Rain poured inside in heavy sheets. Ritsuka's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"S-soubi!" He blinked in the rain, Soubi and him met in the middle of the dark room, washed in midnight and rain. "Soubi!" Ritsuka pushed him back. "You can't do that ever again Soubi, ever!"  
"Is that an order?"  
"YES!" They paused, eyes locked on each other, one placid, the other wide with shock, hearts thudding together. "Shut the window! It's not an entr-" Soubi's body was against Ritsuka's, his embrace strong, almost so strong that even time couldn't pull them apart. "Why don't you ever listen to me... Soubi..." Ritsuka's hand lay against Soubi's chest, his eyes slowly closing.  
"I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka's eyes closed fully as he took a deep breath. _Heartless. Why couldn't he ever return Soubi's love? Soubi has been patient, will be patient. He's not a pervert; he won't ask...  
_Hesitation.

And then.

"I love you too... Soubi." A tear fell onto Ritsuka's head, who looked up questioningly.  
"Y-you love me, Ritsuka?"  
"Yes."  
"Ritsuka-" Soubi knelt down, tears falling rapidly. He held onto Ritsuka's shoulders, who's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Soubi kissed Ritsuka, who returned his lips with their own favor. Ritsuka clung to Soubi, his fingertips gently touching the small butterfly earring that was equally Soubi's as it was Ritsuka's.

Ritsuka pulled away. "It's late." His eyes met his fighter's. "Go home Soubi."  
"Is that an order?"  
"Would you listen if it was?" Ritsuka was adamant. But Soubi won; Ritsuka dropped his gaze. "Yes. It's an order."  
"Then I will go." He stood, hand touching Soubi's hair. "You are so heartless."

_Heartless._

Loveless. Loveless is heartless to Beloved. Beloved... who is nothing but Loving to Loveless.

Heartless...

"Soubi! Wait!" Ritsuka ran onto the rain soaked balcony to meet Soubi's open arms. "You wouldn't have really left! You wouldn't have! Would you?"  
"I would if you told me to."  
"Don't leave me!"  
"I won't." Soubi was so simple.

"Why'd you call me heartless?" Ritsuka pulled away from his arms, rain falling off of his dark hair.  
"I'm sorry." Soubi smiled, then pulled Ritsuka close again, mouth pressing against his. They stayed in the rain, lips touching gently, for what seemed like eternity. The clock read 12:07. The rain poured on, emptying the dirtied heavens.

"You'll catch cold..." Ritsuka said softly.  
"You will more than me." But Soubi was standing, pulling Ritsuka inside, the door shutting behind them. Soubi leaned against Ritsuka's small frame, their bodies falling onto the bed.  
"Soubi-" Uncertainly, Ritsuka kissed Soubi, probably for what was the first time. Pulling away, this time for air, he spoke again. "How... how were you going to take away my ears?"  
"You want me to take away your ears?"  
"No... I- I don't know. How?"  
"Ritsuka..." Soubi sat up, taking a deep breath. "I'm not a pervert. If you lost your ears... what would everyone think of... of me? And of you?" Ritsuka sat up too, hands touching Soubi's knee in protest.  
"I don't care!" Ritsuka reddened. "I only asked how..."  
"I can't tell you."  
"_Tell me._"  
"Is that an order?"

The question hung, suspended in their world. Ritsuka took a deep breath.  
"Yes."  
"Then I will show you. Do you really want to loose them?"  
"I don't know." Ritsuka sat, tail curled around him, ears flat against his head. "How did you lose yours? With who... I mean-"  
"It isn't important."  
"Tell me."  
"Is that-"  
"No. I'm... I'm sorry." Ritsuka lowered his head against his own chest, taking a deep breath. "Yes."  
"Yes..?"

"I want to lose my ears. I want to lose them with you." Their eyes locked. "Soubi-" Soubi was already against Ritsuka, falling back onto the bed once more. Ritsuka's back touched the cluttered sheets as Soubi pushed him down.

Ritsuka closed his eyes as Soubi gently pulled off Ritsuka's shirt, then his own.  
"Ritsuka... I won't do anything."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"I'm not-"  
"But you said-"  
"I'm not a pervert."  
"Take away my ears." Before Soubi could speak, "That's an order!" Soubi's eyes softened and his face lowered against Ritsuka's own, demanding face. His lips parted and he made a small noise, like a cat surprised by a bowl of milk. Ritsuka could feel Soubi smile at the sound of the noise.

Ritsuka's arms wrapped around Soubi, his own fingers entwining at the small of Soubi's back, holding him tightly. Soubi slowly slid his hands down to Ritsuka's loose-fitting pants. Soubi could feel Ritsuka's body stiffen as he touched him. He hesitated.  
"Soubi. Don't stop. I- I'm sorry." His ears lay flat against his tussled hair, face red in a scarlet blush. Soubi nodded and switched positions, bringing Ritsuka over himself. Ritsuka was surprised at how small his hand looked in Soubi's, how gently and patiently Soubi gazed back at him. Soubi nodded again.

Ritsuka hesitated, then pulled off his pants as Soubi pulled off his own. They lay against each other, Ritsuka's heart pounding nervously in his chest, matching the rapid sounds of rain outside. Soubi pressed his lips into Ritsuka's hair. He could feel Soubi harden against him.

"Ritsuka-" Sweat dripped lazily down Soubi's forehead. "Ready?" Ritsuka wasn't certain of anything; he remained still. Soubi switched positions again, pushing Ritsuka down underneath him, pulling his hands over his head, fist clenched around his small wrists. Ritsuka couldn't move, his eyes open, staring back at Soubi's. _Soubi._

Ritsuka cried out in pain. Ritsuka's hands were pinned above his head, his back arching sharply, eyes shutting tightly. Soubi too cried out, more quiet than Ritsuka's. He pushed himself into Ritsuka, Ritsuka's small frame pushing up against his own. Ritsuka's ears were flat against his head, tail twitching quickly. He twisted his head against the sheets, trying to get comfortable as Soubi moved inside him. He was going slowly, taking care of Ritsuka. They were heaving hard, stealing each others' breath when they could, rubbing against each other.

A final cry as Soubi pulled out. Ritsuka didn't want it to end. He pulled Soubi against him, sweat-soaked and tired.  
"I love you Soubi." Soubi kissed Ritsuka's neck, his energy draining as they're legs wrapped around each other, arms holding their chests together.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Their eyes closed as Ritsuka slept, Soubi staying up to listen to his small breaths against his chest. "My loveless..."

* * *

Please tell me how I did. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
